Calibration
Calibration is a period of time that occurs roughly every 750 years. Calibration interrupts the cycle of seasons, adding an unknown length of time to the year. Children born in a Calibration are more likely to show any latent magical heritage, such as awakening a sorcerer bloodline, or even being born as an Aasimar or Tiefling. Features During the time of Calibration, it appears magical forces that usually protect the world are non-existant. No mortals appear tied to fate, and magic behaves strangely. The planes around Mundanus get closer, touching in several places, with creatures from the Feywild, Stygia and Pandemonium running rampant. If in recent years many wars or deaths have occurred, undead will rise in those regions, often causing chaos. While Calibration is in process, the stars vanish from the sky, and the sun and moon are locked in eclipse. As such, the concept of day and night is difficult to maintain. In some regions across the world, even gravity may start to produce strange effects, with floating boulders and sky islands becoming commonplace in these areas, becoming dangerous when Calibration finally ends. While Calibration occurs every 750 years, there is a slight variation between each calibration, though often no more than a year. A few times in history, the calibration has started more than a year earlier or later. The variation has lead to different trends, with earlier Calibrations being shorter and overall less chaotic, and with later Calibrations being more destructive. The Ancient Xelaran Empire vanished during a Calibration that was two years later than expected, which was the most delayed Calibration in history until the Calibration due in the year 755 IC, where the Calibration has yet to take place two years on, and doesn't show any signs of starting as the year 757 IC draws to a close... Notable Calibrations ~6,000 BIC The Calibration that occurred just as humans were starting to learn their power is considered one of the worst. When the young human kingdoms were emerging, one human mage, in order to fuel his ambition for power, decided to open a gate to Pandemonium to enlist the help of some primordial demons. However, the human completely failed to use a protection circle to contain the demon, which used its own power to tear open several portals across the world. During this time, the dwarf king Grimm with his white elf advisor, Malerion, brought their two peoples together to face this threat, the two eventually journeying into Pandemonium itself to seal the gates shut, with Grimm giving his life, and Malerion losing his sanity. This lead to the white elves' distrust of humans and their crusades against them. 2,242 BIC The Ancient Xelaran Empire discovers the dwarves during this calibration as they are forced above ground by demons and undead from the depths below their cities. The two races worked together for months to stave off threats from all sides, the Xelarans helping the dwarves clean out their strongholds. 743 BIC This is the most delayed Calibration in history, until the one due in 755 IC. During this Calibration, the Xelaran Empire was wiped from existance, leaving only ruins. How this happens, no one knows. 5 IC After the First Imperial Civil War which brought the Empire together, the Calibration brought undead to life across the continent. With Mieza wanting revenge on the Empire, their necromancers tried to take advantage of this, but the newly-founded Inquisition kept control.